conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vereva
Vereva is a conworld by TheWrittenWord (talk) designed to be a crossover between fantasy and steam punk. The world makes use of many fantasy elements such as fantasy magic, beasts and races while inviting the steam punk elements of steam and clockwork technology beside Victorian era lifestyle. General Vereva is a conworld slightly larger than Earth, though populated less by billions. It's climate and geography are very similar, almost parallel, with most of the unique features taking place with the beings, languages, and cultures of the planet's inhabitants. Geography : Main: Geography of Vereva The geography and climate of Vereva change the further east or west one travels. The planet, spinning on its side, receives many geographical features found in warmer, drier climates in the far east: deserts, lava fields, oases, etc; and features found in colder climates in the west: tundras, glaciers and icebergs. In the central regions, the geography is composed mainly of rich grasslands and prairies, deep forests and thickets and lush, fertile valleys. The planet lacks the more extreme wobbling effect of Earth, remaining closer to its axis all year around causing less dramatic changes with the changes of the four seasons. Because of this, Vereva lacks an equator that stretches the distance of the circumference of the planet, the point closest to the sun marked by an area of about 2000 square miles year around. Astrology Vereva exists as the 5th planet from the sun in its solar system. The astrological features in the sky are considered sacred to many cultures of Vereva, being given names often of the body parts of the gods. The sun and the single moon, by example, are referred to as the Diurnal Eye and the Nocturnal Eye respectively. Continents : Main: Continents of Vereva Vereva consists of three main continents--the Great Continent, the Almsaundean Continent and Kensilla and a chain of archipelagos called The Scar. Climate The climates of Vereva is stable and mostly unchanging in every corner year-round. The climates can be divided and generalized by both nation and continent. Countries : Main: Countries of Vereva Vereva had a history of war that divided nation time and time again. Following the extinction of the Giants, a long period of peace was generally upheld by the populace, led by the Centurions. Millenia passed and war had all but become a thing of the past. Modernly, the world is made of six great nations, several of which count completely independent or semi-autonomous regions as part of their homestead. The six nations include Avelamb, Bevesta, Eidriel, Kahrim, Lorelei and Vy Mirvë. The nation's populations were once generalized by race, but many are modernly diverse. Recently, many autonomous regions have been captured by enemy nations in the Xilliones' War. Beings Beings of Vereva often hold mysterious and majickle qualities. Sentient Races : Main: Races of Vereva Seven races existed on Vereva, though two (the Giants and the Gnomes) were made eliminated to extinction in the Heaven's War. Each race was once attributed to the six nations though as immigration displaced many peoples, this is no longer true of each nation. * The Aelves originate in Avelamb in The Scar * The Dwarves originate in Vy Mirvë on the Great Continent * The Giants and the Gnomes both called Eidriel home on Almsaunde * The Humans modernly call Lorelei home on Kensilla * The Minotaurs originate in Kahrim on the Great Continent * The Thaumaturges originate in Bevesta on Almsaunde Cultures Culture is very important to all denizens of Vereva. Culture is historically dependent upon race, though through immigration and emigration, some cultural elements have become regional or national. Flora and Fauna : Main: Plants of Vereva : Main: Animals of Vereva The flora and fauna of Vereva are highly majickle despite the loss of majick by the sentient races. This has led to the strong focus of animal and plant studies in Verevian sciences. History : Main: History of Vereva Category:Worlds Category:Fantasy Worlds Category:Vereva Category: